


On the Platform

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: First Year [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bitterness, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Petunia ponders platform nine and three quarters.





	On the Platform

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! And for finding helpful information on muggles and platform nine and three quarters! :)
> 
> I purposefully left out Molly shouting about muggles and asking after the platform number because there are several stories of her doing it on purpose to catch Harry's attention.

“Platform nine and three-quarters. What utter nonsense!”

Petunia lay stiffly in bed, listening to Vernon grumble about the boy. She hadn’t thought about the train in years. The steam, the excited children, her own parents fawning over Lily. She remembered being forced into the brick wall. 

Believe you can go through the wall and you will, they said. _Intent_ kept the normal people like her from accidentally falling through. She didn’t want to go, but they’d made her. How could she forget it? The horrible chill running down her spine as she was squeezed through the bricks while every piece of her screamed that she run in the other direction. 

Her face soured to think of following the boy through, just to see that he got on that wretched train. When would they be free of him?

Perhaps they could be free. Leave him there, at the station. That was what Vernon wanted. They could leave him to find his own way and it wouldn’t be her fault if he was lost. She was a _muggle_ so who would expect her to know anything at all about how to get onto the proper platform?

Probably some disgusting, freakish family would find him and help him. There was no need to say anything at all.


End file.
